The Winding Road Home
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Leah was in love with Sam and they were going to have their happy ever after. When Sam goes missing and then comes back being all mysterious. Can Leah move on with him, when she feels he's almost out of her reach? Everything comes crashing down when Emily comes to visit her. Has an imprint ever been broken? What about the baby? Will Leah run from La Push to escape the heartache?
1. Prologue

The Winding Road Home

Written by WolfGirl412

Prologue

_I've been cursed  
I've been crossed  
I've been beaten by the ones that get me off  
I've been cut  
I've been opened up  
I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved _

_-Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace_

The word 'positive' was all it took to get the rug ripped from under me and send me into a black hole of misery.

Why did this shit always happen to me?

What have I done so wrong in my life to lose everything I love?

The pain I felt was like acid that was being pumped through my veins and into whatever was left of my heart. I could feel it it charring the inside of my body and slowly eating everything in its path. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I hated that more than I did the pain. I hated weakness and I swore to never cry another tear over Sam Uley.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!_ I thought bitterly.

There should have been a ring on my finger and we should have been living in our own little home. When it would came time to tell him, Sam would have had that dopey smile that fathers get when they hear their wife is expecting. Then the panic would set in and I would have been there to kick his ass and tell him that all would be fine once he mans up.

He was supposed to put a hand on my belly and help me through what should have been a happy time for us.

The most important thing was that we were supposed to do this together.

In reality the shit was about to hit the fan.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Let me know if you would like me to continue.**

**Big thanks to ChrissiHR for beta-ing this prologue! Check out her story Yours, Mine, Ours. It is truly one of the best fanfics I've ever read. It's a Bella/Seth, Jacob/OC, Paul/Leah story and it's so freaking good! Tell her I sent you! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

The Winding Road Home

Written by WolfGirl412

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Thank you so so much to ChrissiHR for giving me some much needed help with this chapter, you are awesome!**

**Disclaimer- SM owns all things Twilight.**

Chapter 1

Leah POV

I was sitting at one of the outside lunch tables, because it was one of those rare sunny days in La Push. I smiled as I took out my sketch book and placed it on the table top. I flipped to the drawing that I was working on last night but had trouble with the woman's eyes. She had an hourglass shaped body and I drew tattoos that were etched into her skin. The detail was absolutely amazing, if I do say so myself. It was the eyes that needed work now.

"Hey Lee Lee," Sam's baritone voice came from my left and I shrieked in surprise. I snapped my sketch book closed and bent down to retrieve my pencil from the ground. Sam had ducked down to get it, too, and we knocked heads.

"Ouch! Jeez Uley you have a hard head!" I said, rubbing the throbbing spot.

"Aw Lee, let me kiss it better," he playfully grabbed me around the neck and placed a loud, smacking kiss on the top of my head.

"Get off, you big oaf," I said grumpily while fighting to keep a smile off of my face.

"You know you love me," he smiled and turned on the bench so he could face me. "Whatcha drawing, Lee?" Sam asked as he went to reach for my book. I swatted his hand away and shook my head.

"None ya!"

"Oh come on, I don't see why I can't see it now," he pouted.

"Don't do that, your face might get stuck like that and you have such a pretty face," I said, patting his cheek. I took a bite of my sandwich as I watched Sam take out his lunch one item at a time. Then he spread out his food and put the items in order with an equal amount of space apart from one another. I shook my head at his display of OCD and was almost tempted to move his water bottle further from the rest of his food to make it uneven, but I didn't feel like being mean today, so I continued to eat.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight." Sam said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"What you were thinking of doing?"

"Oh I could think of a few things I want to do to you. Oh, I mean do with you," he winked and I felt my heart flutter. Besides the innuendo, every time Sam looks at me like that I feel my heart swell. I don't know how to explain it and I feel like a total girl when I think like this, but damn Sam makes me crazy. He looks at me like I'm the only one and I know that this is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives.

"Does our very own bonfire sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sam. Pick me up at seven."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Leah, Sam's here!" my little brother yelled up the stairs from the living room. I looked down at my Hello Kitty alarm clock and it read 7:04 pm. Sam never really understood the rule of being fashionably late.

"I'll be right there," I shouted back. I could feel my heart rate pick up speed and little butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. Before I left my room, I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite pair of dark blue jeans with an ebony tank top that showed just enough cleavage to tease him. A smile flitted across my lips at the thought.

"You look beautiful," a husky voice stated. I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. I hadn't heard him come in. I turned and faced the boy I so deeply loved and tried to glare him down, but he was too damn tall.

"You scared the crap outta me again!" I said, trying my best to keep the glower on my face, but my lips twitched as Sam's brown eyes stared into mine, amused.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Sam asked, but before I could answer, in a single stride, his face was mere inches away from mine and then his soft lips descended upon my own. My eyes closed involuntary and we shared a few chaste kisses.

"Come on," Sam whispered against my lips. He entwined his fingers with mine and we went down the stairs into the living room. Seth was sprawled out on our beat up couch watching Law and Order. You'd think since he watches crap like that that he wouldn't be so damn happy all the time, but, no, not my little bro. Nothing could wipe that annoying ass smile off his face.

"Tell Mom that I'm out and that she shouldn't wait up for me," I told Seth sternly. He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the TV screen. Sam tugged gently on my arm and guided me out the door.

The sun was setting, the beautiful pinks and reds were smeared across the darkening sky and I knew I had to draw that later. I lived pretty close to the beach, so we walked hand in hand to where we were going to have a private bonfire. Comfortable silence fell between us as we made our way down the dirt road.

Even through the warm sweatshirt I had put on before I left, I could feel the evening's crisp air and I shivered. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly to his side. I snuggled more into him so we could share our body heat. I felt so safe in his arms as if nothing could touch me here.

When we reached the secluded area that had a bonfire already going, Sam put down the food he had packed and threw another chunk of wood into the pit. I took the blanket from the bag he had brought with him and laid it next to the fire. I sat down cross legged and rubbed my hands together in front of the fire to warm up.

"Sorry, this is all I could make." Sam stated, embarrassed, as I looked at the PB&J sandwich in his big hand. I laughed at the ashamed look in his eyes and began to laugh even harder as he playfully glared at me. He tossed the sandwich towards me and took the two he made for himself.

"Sam, I could never turn down a good PB&J," I said as he sat down beside me and I planted a kiss on his cheek.

We talked for a little while as we enjoyed the sandwiches and chips. The fire was going strong and the heat radiating from it fell over us in waves. I yanked the sweatshirt over my head, leaving me in only a very revealing purple top. I smiled at the way Sam's dark eyes trailed over my exposed skin and I wiggled playfully, enjoying the groan that spilled from his lips.

"Oh Lee Lee you shouldn't have," I didn't even get to try to make sense of what he just said before I found myself on my back with him towering over me. His fingers dancing on my sides and I squirmed as my laughter echoed around us. Sam was relentless, not stopping even when I cried 'uncle'!

"Ple... Sam I... -snort- can't... brea..." Finally I felt the sweet relief as he let up and I laid there, my chest heaving as I drew in deep lungfuls of air. Sam was running his hands through my hair and looked at me so tenderly that it took my breath away. He leaned in, letting his lips brush against mine. I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the passion only he could evoke.

I tangled my hands in his long smooth black hair and pulled myself even closer to him. His right hand cupped the back of my head while his left made its way to my waist. His warm tongue swept across my bottom lip seeking permission to enter. I opened up quickly, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

I shook my head, letting him know I'd run out of air and in the next instant his mouth was on my neck. I was gasping loudly for air and I could feel a pleasurable heat spread throughout my body. His huge warm hands went to the bottom of my tank top; he grasped it, but didn't move up to remove it. I knew he was waiting for me to give the okay.

"Make love to me, Sam," I whispered longingly. Sam did not hesitate and removed my shirt, slowly revealing the lacey black bra I had on. A growl vibrated through his chest as he looked at me. I grabbed hold of his t-shirt, but struggled as I tried removing it, so he simply pulled it over his head and smirked when I gasped as the smooth, hard planes of his chest were revealed. Sam lowered his mouth to my breasts and kissed everywhere the bra didn't cover. I needed him to touch me, so I impatiently tore off my bra, exposing my upper torso to him.

His mouth suckled on the pert nipple of my left breast as his hand pinched and rolled the nipple of the other. I moaned loudly at his touch and my hands began to wander his sculpted chest. I could feel his erection between my legs as he shifted and we both groaned at the contact. I pulled his face back to mine so my lips could meet his again. His rough hands popped open the button on my jeans and he slid them down my legs, leaving moist, nibbling kisses along the way.

He kissed his way down, squeezing each of my breasts on the way, till he got to my already soaked panties. He inhaled deeply and I saw his eyes darken with lust. Sam pulled my underwear down my legs and tossed it somewhere beside us. His fingers stroked my folds and we both moaned. He brought his lips down between my thighs and dragged his tongue along my nether lips once, teasing me.

"Ugh, Sam, please," I begged breathlessly.

He chuckled, but obliged by putting one of his long fingers inside of me,slowly pumping in and out. I cried out when he added a second finger and began pumping faster.

"Sam," I groaned. Sam's mouth began to suck my clit as he continued to push his fingers inside me. I could feel my stomach muscle twitch and I knew I was about to come. Sam could feel my muscles tighten, so he curled his fingers inside me which finally undid me. I cried out his name, riding out the pleasure as I came down from the high. He slowly removed his long, thick fingers that were soaked with my juices and licked them clean.

"I need you now," he gasped roughly, pulling off his jeans and boxers. I watched as his erection sprang free when it was finally released from the constricting clothing. Sam settled himself at my entrance, rubbing the spongy, mushroom tip of his cock up and down through my slick, wet folds, groaning loudly.

He slowly pushed in and I sighed as the feeling of being connected in this way with again fell over me. My hands tangled in his long hair and I ran my hands through it while enjoying his slow pace. With each stroke of his hard length into my tight clenching walls began pushing us to the edge of bliss..

"So beautiful Lee," he said huskily in my ear as he began to suckle on my neck. I kept up with each of his thrusts. Sam sucked my right nipple into his mouth and bit down as he began to push harder and I felt a tear slipped down my cheek from the utter devotion I felt as he hands worshipped my body.

"Sammy yes, yes...fuck...oh... Sam!" I cried out as I could feel my walls beginning to clench around him. Sam lifted his face into my eyes as his thrusts were coming harder and faster.

"Come for me, Lee Lee,"I felt myself fall over the edge with his words. The waves of pleasure crashed over me and I felt light-headed. When I started to come down, thrust home hard twice more before he emptied into me.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater."

"I love you too, forever."

**A/N- What do you think? Would you like to see more of this?  
**


End file.
